The Sage, The Fang, and the Ferret
by Harvest Eclipse
Summary: Being a blind witch isn't fun, and having to live with the Dursley's suck. However, being at Hogwarts, being with my cousin Harry makes my life better. Even being Slytherin is the best even though most of them hate me.
1. Chapter 1

BAM THUMP HARRY SAGE GET UP...Duggly yelled from above Harry and I. The annoying idiot above honestly doesn't know kindness nor sleep. I turned over in the tiny bed Harry and I had to share since we were three and shook my sleeping cousin. We both got up and Harry left to let me change my clothes. I finished and walked out to hear Duggly getting angry over presents and such stupid things. I felt Harry's by the food to the right, and walked toward him only to have Duggle push me into the hot over to get burnt. I ignored the pain and smile, knowing if I cried or laugh he would just make it worse. Harry took my hand and inspected the burnt skin and I heard him go to the fridge and get I assume butter out and put on the firy flesh. Soon we left for the zoo that Duggly pushed us out of the way, and as soon as we got to the care the ninny father pulled Harry and I to the side and said

"No trouble out of ya to you here. You'll have hadies to pay."

Harry grabbed my hand and put himself between Duggly and I. During the whole ride Duggly kept making blind jokes calling me the blind witches and the hag of no sight. Yes really inventive, not honestly I don't think the boy has a brain. Oh yes I am Harry's cousin Sage funny story is that his father had a brother and I am his brother's daughter. The angry hippos upfront took me in because no one else wanted a blind child. My father and mother past away, as well as Harry's parents. Harry and I have shared a room since we were small and we are use to it. He helps me a lot and I feel like he is my brother.

My mind came back when I felt Harry push on my arm meaning we were at the zoo. Apparently we were at a snake thing that Duggly kept pestering, after he left Harry started to talk to it and then I felt Duggly come back and push me to the side having me to hit my head. I soon heard a splash and thought if he fell in I hope he get stuck and then I heard the snake talk to Harry and I felt Harry's surprised emotion. Soon Hippo came over and pulled me up by the hair and sling me saying.

"What did you freaks do."

Soon things begin to change I heard wings outside our house and I heard Hippo get angry. As days past Harry kept telling me about letters we were getting and he didn't understand, though one day he apparently got a hold of one and that read Hogwarts. I felt his excitement, Hippo's and sticks anger. After a few days it was Harry's birthday soon and no one but me celebrated it. At exactly midnight on his birthday I gave him a small cookie I had bought with my milk money. I felt his happiness, then confusion. I felt light like something was coming and it was good, then I heard the door smash open.

A man came in and he greeted both of us like he knew us and went on to chastise Hippo, stick, and Duggly. Soon I felt something like energy come past me toward the cake he brougth Harry. He then he said he was Hagrid, and I felt safe.

Time Jump to Train...

So far Harry and I made a friend named Ron, found out both Harry and I were rich, and meet a girl named Hermonie. The train had a energetic feel to it and a mixed feel, like there were good and potential bad people on this train. Ron was a happy energy and excitable, Hermonie was a mixed happpy, excited, scared, curious, and she felt somewhat ashamed. I like her she seem nice and pure as well. The journey was fun with Harry and Ron they enjoyed themselves, but for some reason I couldn't focus I felt an energy that confused me so much. This energy was dark and light, it was fearful but cocky, strong and weak, confused yet clear, loyal, kind. This person had potential in my eyes and I wanted to find them for some reason I was drawn to this person.

Soon my eyes closed and my dreams let me travel to a peaceful time in that train cart. I was awoken to Ron fallen out of his seat when the train came to a screaching hault. We all got off and Harry had taken my hand leading me to someone on the other side of the train platform. I felt that presence on the train and I started to search for it with my ears trying to find a voice but at last I only heard Harry and Hagrid.

Harry pulled me to a carage and helped me got on it, and soon we were off to Hogwarts the school for witches and wizards. I fell asleep on Harry snoozing quit well dreaming of wildflower, forests, wolves, and just things that made me feel at piece.

"Sage time to wake up we are here." Harry said shaking my arm.

"Harry a few more minutes, please." I asked.

"You got to see this." Ron said without thought.

"Yeah wish I could." I said with snark in my voice.

"Sorry." Said the boy.

We were all taken into the school, where we dropped our things off. Harry being protective took my hand and begin to lead me toward what ever we were going to. I had to leave my ferret whom I named Fang with the other animals in the thingy. He seemed distraut when I left and I felt he would dissapear when I returned. We soon stopped and I could feel a thousand people's energy and it started to get overwhelming for me and I started to shrink to myself. Then I felt it the presence on the train that I wanted to know. Then I heard him.

"Your Harry Potter. I'm Malfoy Draco Malfoy." Said the boy when Ron laughed.

"Think my names funny do ya? I know you squinty eyes hand me down robes your a Weasley." He sneared at Ron.

"Well...now I know who has a stick up their arse." I said and Harry laughed.

"You don't want to go..." I zoned out his voice because I heard someone coming down the hall.

I felt Harry was angry and upset and I didn't like it, but that boy he was something. We begin to move after a women spoke, I don't pay attention well to somethings and miss a lot of unimportent things. Harry held my hand one by one each person went up to the hat. I could barely hear the conversation the hat had with the students. I heard Malfoy's name called and then he was Slytherin. Hermonie, Ron had gotten into griffendor and I felt Harry's pride. His name was soon called and I heard the hats conversation with Harry and Harry insisted no Slytherin, so the hat put him in griffendor. Then...

"Sage Potter." was called.

I walked forward hoping to find the stairs, when I felt a old calm hand grabb my and lead me to the chair to sit. Soon the hat was placed on my head and I heard it speak.  
"You are confusing child...your kind, loyal, honest, brave, strong, sneeky, vindictive, smart...you fit in any of our houses...What do you want child?..."

"I do not know sir. But.."

"HMMM...you are split you feel a pull toward slytherine yet a obligation to griffendor due to Harry...What to do what to do...Oh yes you might grow getting away from that, but it might be bothersome... Your blind, but you see more then normal...also emphatic...sorry child"

"SHE IS SLYTHERINE..." the Hat yelled.

I felt shock and dismay from all over the room. Then I felt a dark presence come to me and take my hand leading me to a very dark table. No one said a word and I knew Harry was worried, and the scary fact is that malfoy boy's emotions were going all over the place. From sad, to excited, to worried, to disgusted.

We all at and I could feel eyes from all over staring at me. Not very far from where I could hear their whispers and harsh words.

"Why is she a slytherin?"

"She's blind?"

"Can blind people be witches?"

"Is it even legal?"

"How long will the thing last?"

"She doesn't belong."

"She wont last a week."

"Bet she wont last a night."

I kept my head down feeling the negative and harsh emotions around me. I just hope that I don't room with anyone that will hurt me or make my nights horride. My mind was interrupted when I felt Harry's hand on my shoulder.

"Its time we head to our courters Sage." He said with sadness.

"Alright Harry." I said with sadness in my voice as well.

Harry took my hand and we continued to walk out of the great hall. I then heard a rather raspy voice speak out.

"Ms. Potter, I am afraid you are going the wrong way the slytherin sleeping area is this way." The man said as he grabbed my hand and lead me away.

I felt cold in this area all warmth left my body, then I felt Malfoy's presence appear; his presence was the only thing I felt close to warm at the moment.

"Draco please take Ms. Potter to the girls dormitory." Said the man

"Yes, Mr. Snape." Malfoy said as he grabbed my arm.

He escorted me to the girls dorm.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_**I walked inside not knowing where I was going or where my bed was. However, I could hear Fang my lovely fire ferret started chattering in his cage so I would know where he was. I originally wanted a snow owl like Harry had, but when Hagrid handed me the fire ferret to hold I fell in love with its soft fur. Hagrid said the ferret liked me and told me the signs it likes me, so I asked if I could get it and keep it. After I got him Fang had always stayed on my should that is until the sorting ceremony and I am happy to be near him now because he helped me stay calm. I finally made it to my bed and took off my robe and found my suitcase and changed into my pajamas and opened Fang's cage so he could be with me and I wouldn't be completely scared. I hide my wand under my pillow for safe keeping, Harry had told me it was black it is an ebony wood phoenix feathered wand.**_

 _ **My thoughts slowly drifted away into the night as I listened to the waves of the water caress the window of the girls dorm...**_

DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW

I took that girl to the dorms, I hate potter and I hate her. Honestly who do they think they are royalty or something half breed dimwits arg nothing could ever make this any worse. A blind witch in slytherin such a disgrace and not to mention half muggle what a wast of space and air, maybe the others are right and she will leave we don't need a week ninny hanging around.

"Mr. Malfoy...may I speak with you?" Professor Snape asked me.

"Sure." I answered back unwillingly.

"Ms. Potter, she isn't like Mr. Potter...you see she is blind, yet somehow she is here...please do me this favor and look after her for me." Professor Snape asked.

"Why do I have to help a blind mudblood." I asked.

"Her father was a nice man and helped me once...I wish to hope his daughter is like him." He stated while looking into the lake.

"I meet her mother, and knew her when she was just a small child...she wasn't born blind." Professor Snape added.

"One child born of death, the other born of life shall one day reunite and the darkness will fall and the..." Said a painting from the wall.

"Whats that suppose to mean you buggured." I asked.

"It is nothing Mr. Malfoy, just please give her a chance before you condemn her." Mr. Snape said rather sadly.

Mr Snaped walked away from me with a look of concern on his face, For once that is beyond weird from Professor. Snape. As the night continued my thoughts drifted off to the blind slytherin girl. Her hair was like a lovely warm fire, mixed with the earth's essence; if only the weasly's red hair was mixed into brown maybe they would look more different. Her face was very tan and you could tell the sun loved her skin for there was not one red spot or uneven mark upon it, she looked nothing like potter she was exotic looking. Her eyes were blue and violent mix, however they were glazed over by this milky stuff and she always looked like she was thinking of something. Her smell she smell like spices and chocolate, it was amazing that someone could smell so amazing without even trying to smell good. I soon drifted off to the sound of the water outside my window.

I awoke the next morning for classes, and got dressed and prepared for the rest of the day. I was a very early bird so I was up before anyone else in the common room, or so I thought I was. That is until i heard a very sweet voice singing. I hid behind the book shelf and noticed the Phoenix headed girl, twirling and singing a weird song and I noticed she wasn't bumping into anything at all...That little.

"Who's there?" Asked a calm voice.

"Its me Draco. I thought you were blind?" I stated.

"I am blind Draco." She said back rather annoyed.

"Then how come your not bumping into things?" I asked.

"Because I rather not bother others, by asking them to lead me around the common room...So I been up very early learning the surrounding so I wont get hurt. Nor bother others." She said rather rushed and annoyed.

"If you excuse me Harry is hear and we are going to class, I rather not keep him waiting." She chirped and started to walk away.

"Also Malfoy, rather you like it or not I am slytherin and I hope you will become kinder in later years to me." She said and left the common room without falter.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
